Complete Opposites
by heart.the-LoVe
Summary: "They are complete opposites but I fell for them both."


I sat silently as the teacher droned on and on about Ancient Greece. How the hell is this going to help me in life? No clue. I leaned back in my chair, my hair fell behind me. I studied my perfectly manicured nails. They were the color of the night sky with a hint of purple in them. I adored them. I also adored the way my black tights felt against my skin, the matching purple streak in my chestnut colored hair to the purple hoodie that covered my upper body, and my high Nike sneakers. I replaced my headphones from around my neck to my ears, and for the rest of the class I enjoyed hearing music.

X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I walked down the hallways. My backbag slung over one shoulder, my headphones around my neck, and a bottle of water in my hand. People moved out of the way as I walked by. Not one of them dared to say a word to me. They didn't know me at all. My amber eyes stared ahead at nothing in particular. I kept walking. The bell rang. The halls cleared of students rushing to their class. But I kept walking straight out of the school doors.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X.X..X.X.X

The wind was in my face, my hair was flying with it under the helmet. It was black with purple designs on it. He knew that it was the only way that I would wear a helmet, not that he cared for my safety or anything. I wrapped my slender arms tightly around his waist as he took a sharp curve. I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Suddenly the bike came to a stop, and I got off. As I started walking away he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him. I tried to resist at first but seeing as he is stronger than me it was pointless. He gave me one of his signature smirks. I just chuckled and slowly walked back towards him. His arms went around my waist and before I knew it his lips crushed onto mine.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.

His name was Harris Fisher. Most people know him as the school's player. He's also a senior. Every girl wants him. He has dark hair similar to a crow's, his eyes are emerald green, they are covered by his hair and it is impossible to stare into them without falling for him. He walks around like he owns the school, everyday a new girl by his side, and everyday a different girl crying. Each girl out there goes for him, thinking that they can change his notorious habits. No one can. I knew it from the start that he meant trouble, but unlike other girls I like trouble.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..

He came up to me first. He introduced himself as Harris Fisher. I smirked at him and walked away. He followed me out of the school. Then I stopped once I was halfway across campus and I waited for him to catch up. He didn't run, he simply took his time. He stopped a couple inches behind me. I could feel his breath against the back of my neck. "Where's your ride?" I asked him, not looking him in the eyes. He let out a small laugh, but I didn't move. "Right there, sweetheart" he pointed towards a black motorcycle. "Not far, good. Now take out your keys, get on the bike, and drive." I answered. He looked slightly confused but hid it and started walking away. He turned around before reaching his motorcycle and asked, "Aren't you coming?" I smiled. He was charming that's for sure. He had a way with words, I could tell, as well as a way to attract people to him. I could have saved myself right then by walking in the other direction, or by walking back to school, any of those would have been better than going with him. But the thrill of adventure and danger got the best of me. I walked straight towards him, and did the worst thing I could have done. I went with him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X

There was talking everywhere. People's chatter filled my ears. My head was throbbing. One of the first house parties I agreed to go to, and you would be wrong to say that I was enjoying myself. I sat by the bar, drinking who-knows-what, waiting for something to happen, for someone to show up. Then he did. He walked through the doors, and at the same instant it felt like everything stopped. He wore his leather jacket, with dark wash jeans, and a black muscle tee underneath. I on the other hand wore a short strapless black dress with high-heeled short boots. My hair was in loose curls, and my makeup was its usual dark colors. The hostess of the party walked up to him, more like threw herself at him. I chuckled, her chances were very slim, and when I am around they are less than zero.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..

We were dancing. More like grinding. My hips swaying back and forth against his body. My hands were tangled in his hair, and his were pushing my swaying hips close to him. The music was blasting the room. We were in the middle of the dance floor. Teenagers were dancing dirty all around us but none got close enough to disturb us. It was as if we had an invisible bubble around us. The school's dangerous and sexy playboy, and the mysterious and undeniable gorgeous girl. I felt people stare at us as I pulled his head down and we started making out. We were in the spotlight, something that we both hated but loved at the same time.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

While he was off "working", I swung by his house. I watched TV, hopelessly bored. I waited for him to come back, I knew he should have been back by now. I refused to believe the worst. Then the door swung open and in came a beautiful light blonde girl laughing with her head thrown back, and behind her came a guy with jet black hair covering his mismatched eyes and a leather jacket around him. Cam Fisher and his gorgeous, popular girlfriend Claire Lyons. He quickly let go of her hand and blushed seeing me there. They were my age. I recognized their faces from school. They hung out with the popular crowd, whereas I only hung out with Harris and other people whose names I didn't know. The girl stopped laughing and looked at me in disgust. "Uh, hi. Are you here for Harris?" Cam asked as the color from his cheeks faded. He was gorgeous, maybe even hotter than his brother. But he was not my type. I mean he is perfect. Perfect grades, perfect girlfriend, coolest friends, and star position on the soccer team since he was a freshman. I nodded briefly, daring myself to blush. "Well he's not here so leave." I almost forgot she was there. Her skirt barely covered her butt, and her shirt showed her black lacy bra. Who wears a black bra with a white shirt much less a tight one? "Do you not hear the words coming out of my mouth? I said leave," Claire tried to threaten me. I turned my head in the other way and I heard Claire stomp her foot and beg Cam to tell me to leave. Soon enough the door slammed and at my side was Cam, showing off his adorable smile with his blue and green eyes twinkling under the light.

X.X.X.X.X...X.X..XX.X..X.X.X.X.X.

His arm was slung over my shoulder as we walked down the hall. We stopped at my locker and I opened it. Accidentally, my test slipped out and Harris bent down to pick it up. "A 92%? Since when were you acing your way through school, Mass?" He laughed, and I snatched the test back, stuffing it in my locker. "What's wrong babe? I am sorry, I should be more supportive...You, uh, look hot today" He winked at me. I groaned and walked away to class leaving him to watch my retreating figure without knowing that he did nothing wrong.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

A week later they broke up. The golden couple, the ones everybody thought were going to grow up together and get married. Cam and Claire. Claire and Cam. There are rumors floating throughout the school as to why and what exactly happened. But I know the truth. I was the reason that Cam broke up with his girlfriend of 5 years. I should fell guilty, and awful, but I don't. I am kind of happy. But then again I shouldn't care considering his brother and I are kind of a thing. Life is so complicated.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X

I changed to say the least. I was getting good grades, I didn't go to parties, I stopped drinking and smoking. My wardrobe was gaining color. Cam was teaching me how to play soccer. He said I am a natural. Sadly, a girl from the team broke her leg, but for me this means a possible spot on the team. The two of us, Cam and I, have been spending more time together. As much as I am trying to forget Harris I can't. We haven't talked in a while, but I have never seen him with another girl.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..

Then came the day where I decided it's time for us to break up and to let go of anything we had. Whatever it was that happened, I knew that I had to forget it in order to be with Cam. He told me he wanted to be with me. He said that he really liked me, not love, but it's better than anything that I tried to believe Harris felt. It was hard walking up to him and telling him that we are done. He looked at me confused, "Were we ever a thing?" He asks me. I tilt my head in thought, "Yea, I think we were." "I guess that makes you the first girl I actually had a thing with." "I guess it does." "You want to know something completely crazy?" "Nothing seems crazy after being with you." "Believe me this will blow your mind." "Fine. Try me." "I think that I love you." My heart stopped. That came out of nowhere. "And even crazier is that I am hurting and I have been hurting for the last few weeks when we weren't talking. I went home everyday after school...alone. I couldn't get you off my mind. But I tried to forget you. I wanted you to be with my brother, I can see that he's better for you. I mean look at yourself, look at how much you changed." I stopped breathing, he is right. I did change. "I never realized why I cared so much about you, or why I let him have you. But then I understood. Everything became so clear, I realized that I love you, Massie Block, and I always will." I was speechless, he loved me?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

It only took him a few days to get back to his normal self. Same with Cam. But for me, I knew it was going to take years. I may walk on the same grounds as them, I may breath the same air. But I can't live the same lives as them. They are complete opposites but I fell for them both. I am working on forgetting, but it's hard. A part of each of them is now a part of me.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**this is my first one-shot, it's kind of silly :P**

**thanks for reading :)**


End file.
